Episode 32
'''Throw Your Right! '''is the 32th episode of the Hajime no Ippo anime, and it was released on May 15, 2001. Summary After realising Ippo's condition, Ishino trainer stops the match. Realising the new obstacle before the bout, Kamogawa and Takamura wonder if it can be fixed in only two days. Ippo unable to unleash his power due to his subconscious despite being healed becomes frustrated. Kamogawa decides to withdraw from the fight, due to Ippo's condition, as he can not even hit the mitts properly. Takamura stops Kamogawa and tells a story about how he entered his fourth match with an injured wrist. He advises Ippo to do the same as he did; knock the opponent out with one punch when the bell rings before feeling any pain. Kamogawa tells Ippo that it is a gamble that if missed, would mean defeat. He tells Ippo to cool his fist from the mitt hitting. The day of the fight, at the Osaka Furitsu Gymnasium, Sendouis surrounded by reporters, who is so focused on the match that he walks without even looking at them. Ippo now worried about his injury and the pain he is feeling, is surprised when he sees Dr. Yamaguchi there. Dr. Yamaguchi examines Ippo's fist and determines that due to his pain, the only solution is give him a shot. She also warns him that by feeling no pain, he will not be able to know if he gets a worse injury. after taking the pain killers, Ippo can now punch, even though he does not feel anything. Meanwhile in Sendou's room, Yanaoka informs him of Ippo's spar with Komori. Sendou dismisses this as he thinks a spar means nothing, and that in the ring, just like himself, Ippo will be at his best. As Umezawa and his friends prepare to cheer for Ippo, their cheers are utterly drowned in those from the people of Osaka cheering for Sendou. First to enter is Sendou, who is acclaimed by his people. Next, is Ippo who is antagonised by the public. However, once in the ring and after seeing Sendou and being encouraged by Kamogawa, Ippo realises he is fighting only one man. Ippo tells Kamogawa that he is not sure his fist will work properly, but the latter tells him to use whatever he has. The bell rings and Sendou, whose presence overwhelms Ippo, causing him to freeze still, calmly walks towards him, and delivers two left jabs that blow away Ippo's guard. After receiving the intimidating jabs, Ippo backs away from Sendou. Like "a wild cat chasing its prey", Sendou goes for Ippo who is now on the ropes, and delivers a combination which despite being blocked, still causes damage and sends Ippo flying back. Realising that no matter what he must use his right, Ippo goes into range. They begin to exchange, but neither of them is able to connect. At Kamogawa's advice, Ippo attempts a body blow, but Sendou delivers his own before. Sendou performs a combination ending with a body blow that leaves Ippo in pain, but stops, allowing Ippo to connect a right to his face, which sends him flying back. Realising his fist no longer hurts, Ippo is now ready to go all out. Ippo with his regained confidence, repeatedly attacks Sendou with several combinations. Sendou keeps blocking and is against the ropes, with Ippo throwing punch after punch nonstop until the referee steps in, and ends the first round, which Ippo wins by a point lead. In his corner, Sendou tells Yanaoka how grateful he is to Ippo for fighting seriously. He admits to being hurt and that the damage remains. When the second round is announced, Sendou simply gets up and walks to the center wondering what to do next. This time, Sendou initiates the attack with a fast combination ending with a smash that Ippo barely blocks. Thinking he is fine after seeing the move in the spar against Takamura, Ippo is caught off guard by a modified version of the smash, which blows away his guard.Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes